I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for inserting catheters and, more particularly, to a device for inserting a catheter into the intercostal space.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many situations where it is necessary to drain the intercostal space, i.e. the space between the lung and the chest wall, of unwanted fluids. Such fluids can consist of air, pus, blood and the like. Furthermore, the failure to rapidly drain the intercostal space of unwanted fluids can result in further injury or even death of the patient.
In order to drain the intercostal space of unwanted fluids, typically a catheter is inserted into the intercostal space and is connected with appropriate suction or drainage equipment. Such catheters are typically inserted through the chest through the rib cage and thus requires not only tissue cutting but also involves some risk to the patient. For example, the improper insertion of the catheter can result in a punctured lung or other injuries to the patient.
For these reasons, a medical surgeon is ususally required to insert the catheter into the intercostal space, particularly since many general practitioners and many medical specialists other than surgeons are reluctant to engage in such surgical procedures. However, in many instances a surgeon is unavailable to insert the catheter and yet the catheter must be immediately inserted in order to prevent rapid, life threatening air and fluid accumulation.